User talk:Eragonprime
Xydux (talk) 10:01, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Pregnant Lady... I saw you added "Pregnant Lady" to the One-Time Characters page. While I understand you were trying to help, it would be best if you hadn't done this, as the page (as indicated by its name) is for one-time characters only. This means a character that makes only one appearance and is never seen again in the show, such as Les Bland is fair game for the page, whereas a character who makes a major appearance but is seen again, such as Kyle Donaldson, is not fair game for that page. If there are any questions, please contact me on my talk page. Oh, so you're the guy with that "pregnant woman" thing? I don't know where it should be put in. I'd have to talk it over with the other admins. Also, PLEASE SIGN YOUR COMMENTS. Use ~~~~ <-----that coding to sign your name. Thank you, I read your question on Xydux's talk page. I don't think we need a page for that "Pregnant Woman" because it would be rather unnecessary to just put a page about a character who doesn't seem too important to the episodes' plots and subplots. Warning As Sik Dude stated above, we didn't need a page for that. As such, the page has been deleted, and you are on probation until further notice. As such, you've been given a warning. Have a nice day. :I'm not trying to sound harsh or anything, but can you please stop attempting to clutter up the wiki with unneeded pages? Continuous offenses could lead to you being blocked for a certain period of time. ::Okay, I read your message on Sik Dude's talk page. Maybe every character does count, but face it, there's next to no info on the woman, so there can't be a page for her; she's not young and pretty, so she's not a Hot Girl; she appears numerous times, so she's not a One-Time Character. ::Now let's move on to something else: if we do make a page for her, we need pages for all other characters. I'm talking about "Harold" (name mentioned at the start of Clonesy by his wife, who we'd also have to have a page on; most time onscreen in Fish and Make Up when he tries to get a movie). Seriously, get this: if we make a page for every single character, well, they're about as long and informative as yours. That is to say that there's a couple of tidbits of info, and nobody learns anything. Maybe there should be a subpage for them, but then what do you call that page, and what do you do on it? Seriously, think about it. :::Okay, first things first: I don't have anything against the pregnant lady. The whole point of the above message was that we do not have a way to make pages for every character. There isn't much info out there on the lady; in fact, your page pretty much summed it up, and there was barely a paragraph there. That's not a page. That's pretty much nothing. :::Secondly, DANIELLA ROBIN? WHERE in the WORLD did you GET THAT NAME? Seriously, direct me to wherever it states her name. :::I named her that myself! :( Eragonprime (talk) 02:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::...seriously? You named her yourself? :::::Eragon, stop making excuses to create that page. The answer is no. ::::::It may be a free country, but you are on the wiki and you must follow our rules. :::::::Seriously, he created it again? Dude, you already got an infraction once. Allow me to slap down a second. One more, and you are banned. :Now, please stop making poor edits. It is highly suggested that you read the rules of the wiki. ::Another user was once banned from the wiki for creating said article. If I were you, I'd stay off this path before I get caught between a rock and a hard place. Repeated Warnings You have been warned three times not to create the "Pregnant Woman" page. As you can see, getting warned three times results in a ban. Currently, the length of your ban is being debated amongst Sik Dude and I, but your refusal to heed warnings and obey administrators have led us to this. :You have been banned for three months. I probably should have told you that the instant it was confirmed, but it slipped my mind. Many apologies for not telling you on time. Ban Ended + Infraction concern Eragonprime, your ban has ended, but keep in mind that the infractions you received are still in effect. If you slip up one more time, you know what happens. Sik Du 04:11, December 26, 2013 (UTC)